


The Adventure of Coming Home

by Artymys



Series: Sterek Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Am I doing this right?, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Hale Family Feels, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Messy, Omega Stiles, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, One Shot, Sassy, Science Experiments, Short One Shot, Slime, Stilinski Family Feels, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artymys/pseuds/Artymys
Summary: Derek loves his little family, no matter how messy life can get.Part 1 of the 'Coming Home' verse
Relationships: Derek Hale & Original Child Character(s), Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski & Original Hale-Stilinski Child(ren), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Original Child Character(s)
Series: Sterek Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988038
Comments: 11
Kudos: 176





	The Adventure of Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot full of fluff and domestic life for Sterek. This is my first one-shot, so hopefully you all enjoy! Feel free to let me know what you think!

_“Take your time with the Pack, the kids and I just got home. We’re going to start working on their science project.”_

Stiles’ words echoed through Derek’s head as he and the pack finished up their training session; Stiles had left early to pick up the kids from school and Derek only just seemed to remember that what Stiles meant by ‘working on their science project’ probably meant some kind of mess. At least, that’s usually what it meant when Stiles told him he was working with the kids on just about anything. 

They learned early on that the kids both learned better when they could actively get their hands on things; tactile learning, Stiles had called it. Honestly, Derek was just happy to see that their kids shared the same joy of learning that his mate had always had; and the same penchant for giving whatever they were doing a hundred and ten percent. It meant that walking through the front door when he was the last one home was always some kind of adventure.

As he parked the camaro in the driveway, he was already getting himself ready for…..something. After all, Derek could already hear the laughter that was coming from within the house, drifting out of the open windows. Now there was a sound that never failed to bring a smile to his face; the way the peals of laughter rang like clear bells, each one with a different timbre that was unique to each owner. The way Lyra’s laughter chimed at a higher pitch while Tala’s rang at a lower octave, both of which were still higher than Stiles’ own laughter. Stiles, his mate, who had the ability to bring laughter to anyone around him; including broody old Sourwolf, as Stiles liked to teasingly call him even still. 

And judging by the amount of laughter floating out of the windows, Derek was sure he was about to walk into utter chaos.

Opening the door slowly gave Derek the chance to peek inside first and insure that he wasn’t about to get a face full of whatever they were getting into; he’d made that mistake a few times before he learned. Loud laughter meant potential messes and potential messes meant possibly getting a pie tin of whipped cream launched at his face from a trebuchet made out of various household objects. The girls thought it was delightfully hilarious and Stiles cackled right along with them. 

Seeing the coast was clear, he slipped through the door quietly and set his jacket aside before venturing further into the house. Letting the laughter lead him, Derek found himself leaning against the doorframe to the spacious kitchen and shaking his head in exasperation. 

Their recently renovated and painted kitchen was an utter mess of colors; instead of the light blue walls Derek was greeted by copious amounts of rainbow colored…..goop. That was probably the best definition he could find to describe the viscous substance that was slowly sliding over the walls. Globs of blue, green, purple, orange….he could spot just about every color under the sun. In the middle of their kitchen island sat what Derek assumed had been a meticulously painted volcano before it too was covered in oozing rainbow goop. Surrounding that was three humanoid shapes that he could only assume were his mate and his children based on the laughter, as they too were drenched in the very same goop. 

“You monsters wouldn’t happen to have seen my family, have you? I think they might have been buried beneath this mess.” 

As Derek spoke he didn’t even bother to try and hide his amused smile; a smile that grew even larger when both the girls' shrieks of laughter grew louder and they both basically threw themselves at him. 

“Papa, it’s us!” Lyra, their precocious six year old, giggled as Derek easily caught them both, getting himself covered in the same goop. “We made a volcano and Daddy made it explode!” Tala, ever the mischief maker of the family even at eight, kicked her feet and laughed as well while Derek settled them both on his hips. “Daddy said adding the extra would make it like a real volcano!” She added ‘helpfully’. 

Stiles couldn’t help laugh and shrug when Derek looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “What good is a science experiment if you don’t try to replicate the actual event?” Stiles offered up in his most innocent voice, though the grin on his face belied that innocence. “You’re lucky you’re my mate.” Derek teased Stiles before he was setting the two girls on their feet. 

“Alright, all little goo covered monsters get to go upstairs and get ready for baths before dinner.” He said as he shooed them out of the room, waiting until they were upstairs before he turned to Stiles and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Do I even want to know what it is you’re covered in?” He did his best to keep his face stern but couldn’t keep it when Stiles wiggled his eyebrows at Derek in a manner that he was sure Stiles thought was suggestive but only proved comical given that his face was basically covered in goo. His laughter caused Stiles to roll his eyes and shrug again before he was moving to wrap his arms around Derek’s waist, pressing a slim covered kiss to Derek’s cheek. 

“It’s just a little glue, baking soda and saline. Oh, and some food coloring. I don’t _think_ it’ll stain anything, but it doesn’t matter. The girls loved it, what more could you want?” Stiles asked as he leaned back in Derek’s arms and looked up at the man. 

Derek let out a snort before responding. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe no more experiments _inside_ the house? I found _another_ ominous purple stain on the carpet the other day, and I just _know_ it was your fault.” When Stiles rolled his eyes in response, Derek let out a sigh of his own and reached up to gently tug at Stiles’ hair. 

“Seriously, you’re lucky I love you.” Derek teased before he gave Stiles a quick slap on his ass before letting him go. “You go get the girls all cleaned up and I’ll start an expedition to try and find our lost kitchen beneath all this mess.” 

Stiles’ soft smile was everything Derek wanted. “I love you too, Sourwolf. I love you too.” Stiles said over his shoulder before he was disappearing through the door out of the kitchen, leaving Derek to start scraping goo off of the walls; and the ceiling as well, he realized when a blob of goo fell on his shoulder.

Coming home every day was a hell of an adventure, but Derek wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure it doesn't need to be said, but: I don't own Teen Wolf.


End file.
